vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
118419-carbine-and-promoting-your-exploits
Content ---- ---- ---- But yeah if people haven't worked out the snow ball effect. The fact there was no role back affects the game in multiple different ways. Lets look at a hypothetical situation: PLAYER A cheater, has acquired 500 platinum PLAYER B player who relies on CREDD to play, used to being able to purchase at 10 platinum PLAYER C player who buys CREDD with $ as he can't be bothered doing dailies (can you blame him) and has a fixation with rowdowser and other plushies PLAYER D person who got lucky and got some AMP and ability point BOE drops PLAYER E who we will name Eclips who has farmed matts with hope of buyign AMP and ability points coz he does not necessarily want to farm elder gems every week for 50 weeks or whatever it is to get them all and probably doesn't want to farm rep and all that kind of stuff. PLAYER F we will call RedViper he is totally cool but is not playing at the moment because he knew drop 3 was not for PVPers and he has seen posts that PVP would not be fixed in DROP 4;. Now lets see how the situation has affected these players. PLAYER A has purchased ability points and skill points buffing their characters also they have potentially bought many many CREDD. PLAYER A may have already had a lot of AMP points/ability points so only needed a couple of them anyways, rest of money was bought on CREDD. I would hope CARBINE would remove all CREDD purchased from him by cheating. Maybe they will remove amps/ability points too. And for the love of all things holy if he bought LOPP plushies or other plushies I hope they removed those to. PLAYER B can not buy CREDD at his normal rate and therefore may let his account expire. He is also upset when he finds out CREDD price is inflated because of cheating. PLAYER C was able to sell CREDD for more platinum and is now rich, we would assume that Carbine would not punish him as he did not really do wrong just took advantage of a market now he is sitting on platinum... Can afford all the rowdoser and lopp plushies and now is a hit with the aurin ladies (or men if that is their fancy) or Chuas (while I like playing one... just eww) PLAYER D he has more money than he would have had for selling them so now is richer than before and can use that richness as he sees fit. Again he benefited from a @#&*ed up situation. PLAYER E needs to wait longer to get his amp/ability points while getting more upset with Carbine, realizing that the group who made horrible and conscious bad decisions are still making those same conscious and bad decisions. Player E a loyal customer getting more frustrated with management willingness to allow cheaters to not be punished or punished sufficiently. PLAYER F really at the point of not caring. He may be working internationally again soon and not have time for online games again *WOOTS*. Other than player B and D and A everyone else got the short end of the stick from it. I don't think Carbine really is evilly rubbing their hands haha our master plan has worked. But I think they don't realize how much the are setting weak precedence for punishing cheaters. How do you know it won't be? I am not aware of wintraders/carriers stuff being rolled back. Sell you 1800 ranking for 35 platinum... where do you think all that platinum went? Not everyone is super interested in plushies like me. | |} ---- because a lot of the exploiters are back in-game parading around and talking about how they're already unbanned | |} ---- that doesnt sound like 72 hours | |} ---- ---- Many of them already got unbanned when they e-mail support and got to keep credd/runics/etc | |} ---- it hasn't even been 30hours I believe, lol. Pretty sure Eclips just wants attention and is easily trolled. Who knows, all I know is I haven't seen anyone parading around nor would I believe they'd let them keep their gains. | |} ---- ----